Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a design concept for a tower PC having a motherboard, a microprocessor, and a power supply with a fan in a computer casing.
To date, most tower PCs have been configured such that the cooling air is taken in at the front of the PC and is discharged at the back by a fan in the power supply.
As a result of components such as hard disks and processors becoming more and more powerful, the evolution of heat within the PC is also increasing.
In some cases, practice is now being changed to integrating an additional fan at the back for cooling purposes.
Similarly, special fans are being used on the processors.
The additional fans increase manufacturing costs and also increase the noise pollution by PC, and the MTBF (lifetime) is reduced.